


I Cross My Heart

by may85



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may85/pseuds/may85
Summary: Life in Jackson has been pretty damn good... but will it last?
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

I sprinkled flour on the counter and plopped the ball of dough in the center of the mess. Taking just a little bit more, I put some on top and began needing the beginnings of what was to be sourdough bread.

Fall had finally come around, making it cool enough to have the windows opened. The crisp breeze was nice since it was rather warm in the kitchen from having the brick oven going.

As I continued to knead the dough, I got lost in my thoughts. Just thinking of the simpler days where if you needed things like bread, you could just drive to the store… but there was something calming and prideful in making it yourself.

A knock on the screen door made me curse and jump, which in turn made the guest that was knocking double over in laughter.

"Goddamnit Ellie!" I gasped.

Joel stood behind her, shaking his head trying his best not to laugh along with her.

"Ellie," he scolded.

I snapped my fingers at the both of them as they came in, "Nuhuh! You thought it was hilarious too, so zip it!"

Joel chuckled and tipped an imaginary hat, "Yes Ma'am,"

I squinted my eyes and bit my lip as I went back to kneading. Had I mentioned how handsome Joel was? No? Well let me just say, hot damn!

"You shoulda seen your face!" Ellie laughed, sitting on the bar stool.

I mocked her with a whiny voice, "You shoulda veena, veena, veena,"

Joel did laugh loudly as Ellie flipped me off. I blew her a kiss, "Love ya too, twerp,"

"So whatcha makin'?" She asked.

"Sourdough bread for the dance tonight,"

Both Joel and Ellie took a deep breath through their noses and sighed happily.

"Can I help?" She asked.

I nodded, "Sure. Hang up your jacket and wash your hands,"

Joel and I shared a smile as he leaned near the door, his thumb hooking into his jeans. Once Ellie was done, I had her start another batch.

"Now ya gotta follow these directions to the T, okay?" I say, pointing to the card with my pinky.

"Got it!"

"Joel, can you get that oil over there?" I asked him, looking over my shoulder towards the counter.

"Yes Ma'am," he did as I asked.

As he sat it next to the bowl, he placed his free hand on my lower back, then moved to his original spot. I could feel the heat make my cheeks red.

I put some oil in the bowl and rubbed it around, busying myself from having to look at Joel. I could feel him watching my every move.

"So you have a date to the dance tonight?" Ellie asked, as she measured out the flour.

"No," I shook my head, "I'm just dropping this food off and then coming back home,"

"What? Why?" She asked.

Ellie wasn't being rude, she was just genuinely curious. I still felt a little embarrassed, so I just shrugged.

"I just wasn't asked," I placed a tea towel over the bowl, not bothering to look at either of them. I placed it on the counter away from my workspace and washed my hands.

"I'll be right back," I said, needing to get some more tea towels from upstairs.

As I walked away, I heard Ellie whisper yelling something to Joel. While I jogged up the steps, I sighed, shaking my head.  
As a nearly forty-something woman during the end of the world, I still had my insecurities, but I couldn't dwell on it. Going down that rabbit hole would surely spell disaster.

I grabbed the last four tea towels and skipped down the steps. I came to halt when I saw Joel at the bottom, one leg propped on a higher step while he leaned his arms on his knee.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

He cleared his throat and scratched at his beard, "Can we talk?"

I nodded and felt my anxiety rise a notch. We went to the living room and sat on the couch. I played with the fringe on the towel and waited for Joel to say whatever he needed to say.

"Um, would… would you like to go to the dance with me?"

My eyes snapped to him, taking in his blushing cheeks. I could feel mine heating up as well, but then those damn insecurities came to the surface.

"Joel, what I said in there-" I began as I pointed to the kitchen.

At first I saw his shoulders deflate slightly, but then his brow furrowed while he turned to me and took my wrist in his hand.

He shook his head, "I planned on askin' ya way before, so I'm not askin' outta pity, Y/N,"

"But why me?" I couldn't help to say.

His brow smoothed out and a small grin graced his handsome face, "Because I like ya, Darlin'. So what ya say? Make this old man happy and go with me?"

"I'd love to," I whispered.

Joel traced my jaw, "Okay, then,"

"Yes!" Ellie cheered, making me jump… again.

"Goddamnit, Ellie!" 

They both laughed, but all I could focus on was Joel's thumb rubbing the top of my hand slowly.


	2. I Cross My Heart Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will life continue to be somewhat perfect in Jackson?

Plaid. Plaid. Plaid…

"Fuckin' plaid!"

Was plaid the official sponsor of apocalypse or something!? 

I groaned, moving more hangers across the bar in my closet. Before the world went to shit, I was one hundred percent a plaid whore. Absolutely loved the pattern, but seeing just about that in my closet was really starting to bum me out.

"I'd kill for just some leggings and a tunic," I muttered.

A knock sounded on the front door. I sent my clothes a glare before leaving my room. As I jogged down the steps, I could make out Ellie's silhouette through the frosted glass.

"Sup chicken butt?" I greeted her.

She stuck her tongue out and came inside.

"I have a little somethin' for ya,"

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Ellie pulled her backpack off her shoulders and unzipped it. She pulled out a pretty lavender colored peasant top.

"I, uh found this when I was scouting with Dina… Seeing this color made me think of you," she said.

"It's beautiful, Ellie… thank you," 

She rubbed the back of her neck and laughed, "No problem. I'll- I'll leave you to get ready,"

"Kay,"

As Ellie opened the door, she turned around, "I'm glad you and Joel aren't tip toeing around each other anymore. You both deserve one another,"

All I could do was smile. This sentimental side of Ellie didn't come out very often. She tapped the side of the door with her palm and left.

After fidgeting with my hair and what little makeup I had found, which was very, very little, I was finally ready to head to the mess hall with the fresh baked bread.

The streets were quiet, the smaller children being watched over by either the elderly or younger teens, while some of the loners stayed on patrol.

A few townsfolk stood outside the mess hall, chatting away and sharing some drinks. Some raised their hands in greeting to me as I passed by them. I nodded my own hello.

Inside the bar area, lights were strung up and the atmosphere was warm and welcoming. Music played from a surround sound that one of the computer kids had fixed. It sounded like Chris LeDoux. Very country and very fitting.

I placed the bread at the food table and spoke with Maria.

"You staying?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

Her jaw dropped in surprise, but quickly turned into a smirk when she looked behind me, "Oh I see,"

"Pardon?" 

I was confused until I felt a warm pair of hands on my waist and deep voice in my ear, "Hey Gorgeous,"

Joel.

My cheeks burned as I cleared my throat and turned. Joel was a little more than a head taller than me so there was no way that I could hide my blushing face, "Hi,"

After staring at me for what felt like a lifetime, Joel took my hand in his and looked over to Maria who was watching us with a sly grin, "Excuse us. I'm gonna steal my girl,"

Maria put her hands up slightly, "By all means,"

Joel took us to a corner where we could have our privacy. The table was tall, as were the bar stools. He pulled one out for me and patted the seat.

When I sat, it made me eye level with Joel. He took off his jacket, leaving him in a faded, but clean button down with dark jeans.

The top couple of buttons were undone and I could see some chest hair peeking out. I suddenly found my fingers very interesting once he busted me staring.

"You okay, Y/N?" He asked.

I looked up at him through my lashes… hell, he'd even trimmed up his beard.

"Yeah," I nodded, "just uh, a little nervous,"

He hooked his thumb on his belt and leaned closer to me as the music got just a tad louder, "Me too,"

My eyebrows shot to my hairline, "Seriously?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. I haven't been on a date since… well since before the world went to hell,"

I knew some of what had gone on in Joel's life before the Cordyceps and I would relate on a few of the pointers. I still had some of my cards close to my chest, but it was because I didn't want to face them.

To lighten the mood, I grabbed his hands and pulled him to stand closer to me, "Sorry… I'm rusty at this myself,"

He smiled, and oh man did he have some dimples.

"Forgiven," he said, kissing my cheek.

George Straight's I Cross My Heart came over the speakers. He tilted his head towards the dance floor, "Want to?"

"I'd love too,"

Joel took my hands and helped me off the bar stool, keeping a grip on one as we went to the floor. When he turned around, he kept hold of my one hand and placed his other on my waist as he pulled me close.

We began to sway from side to side slowly while he began to hum to the music. We stared at one another, exchanging soft smiles. At one point during the song, he placed my arms on his shoulders, sliding his hands down to my waist.

"You're beautiful, Y/N. You know that?" He asked, lowly.

I bit my lip, "You're not so bad lookin' yourself," 

We both laughed at how clichè we sounded, but the nervousness that we were feeling, was fading away. Our bodies relaxed into one another and we could feel the music and lyrics in our veins.

I ran a hand down his chest, resting it on his pec, "I'm glad we're doing this,"

"Me too, Darlin'. Me too," he squeezed my waist.

And if along the way we find a day  
It starts to storm  
You've got the promise of my love  
To keep you warm

As George sang that verse, Joel pulled me closer to him, running his hand through my hair. 

We both sighed happily.

In all the world  
You'll never find  
A love as true as mine  
A love as true as mine

Grasping my chin between his thumb and forefinger, Joel gently tipped my head towards his.

"Is this okay?" He asked, his thumb softly swiping at my bottom lip.

"Yes," I smiled.

He lowered his head. Just as our lips were about to touch, the double doors were pushed open by two townsfolk, one of whom was bleeding profusely.

"We need help!!"

Joel and I broke apart and ran over with Maria and Tommy.  
It seemed like our little bubble was popped...


End file.
